The Jolly Timeline EXPLAINED
Hello guys I am pepper and today I will be telling you the jolly timeline I found out by piecing the timeline together so let's start 1985: Eric found a job as a night guard at Freddy Fazbear's pizza Eric is greeted by William Afton who tells him not to go in the safe room because William murders their Eric is curious and goes in their seeing the jolly and George animatronic also seeing the golden Freddy and spring Bonnie suit William sees him and tells him not to tell anyone about this room so then after that the next day Eric takes his daughter Zoey to Freddy's Eric tells Zoey to stay in the car because he saw his employer take 4 kids into the back room but Zoey refused and went into Freddy Fazbear's then Zoey gets lured Eric tries to open the door to the safe room but it locked and Zoey and the 4 kids get murdered and The 5 children possess Freddy Bonnie Chica Foxy and George one day jolly passes out burgers and hugs a girl but William murders the girl the girl possess jolly then Freddy's close down Eric's wife Tony Breaks up with Eric for not taking care of Zoey so a power explosion happens disabling power in the whole state of Utah the police find out who did it which is Eric but the investigators think Eric has a connection to the 5 missing children and then Eric reads a newspaper saying 5 children gone missing and and sneaks in the cargo boat and survives till 6 am he then gets chased by a TV reporter and hides in the jolly suit the Endo then stabs him and the Endo head makes a hole making the endo go into his head he would have survived for 50 milliseconds I think before dying 2017: Erics ex wife Tony gets revenge at jolly ent by throwing away the work they did but when she throws the antonette she dies because she gets electrictricuted Circus baby's pizza world gets bought by a entertament company and Jolly ent goes in competition with circus baby's by making their own place called jollys fantasy world and mikall shdmidt is hired and one day funtime jolly I'ma call him that caught a guy doing something in the kicthen which I assume he's poisoning the food and the guy shuts off ft jolly for a min that's why the newspaper says in jollibees 5 children got poisoned and why it shows the jolly 1 location and so jolly and George get dismantled by a guy with a gun and Maxie sweetie and antonette are in bad condition so jollys shut down 2040: the 3 robots antonette Maxie and sweetie get shipped to the jolly factory for testing reasons they test jolly (withered) and then they test antonette then activates and causing a electric explosion and kills a employee in the spring Bonnie suit the jolly factory gets destroyed few months later: a investigator and a guy named Theo goes to jolly factory to collect artifacts and Theo detects spring trap in the underground area so he sends the protagonist to the underground area to find springtrap theos boss then calls him saying he failed his task and he needs to collect data now and find the artifact aka springtrap the protagonist then goes underground and survives nights with shadow Maxie and sweetie withered jolly and George also he hallucinates nightmare versions of Freddy and his gang the protagonist then finds springtrap and Zoey reunites the Eric family the end also tweetie Maxie ft jolly and George are not possessed they attack u because their security system is glitched as the phone guy says in jolly 1 the only ones possess are Freddy and his gang antonette and classic jolly and George also springtrap hope u enjoy and share u opinions in the comments below byee